<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The only full blooded female saiyan left in the universe by BnhaLover4235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481202">The only full blooded female saiyan left in the universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235'>BnhaLover4235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and twin sister Toma are the only earth raised saiyans to ever exist. But when Raditz arrives to earth and tells them that they are saiyans their lives turn upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information on the stories ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta will be dating Goku's twin sister Toma later in this story. Raditz is Goku and Toma's older brother but they had no idea. Goku is still going to be with Chi-Chi but I'm going to make her very nice and sweet rather than the rude and abrasive woman she is. Bluma is going to be with Yamcha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toma's crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toma's POV<br/>Hi my name is Toma and I'm the twin sister of Goku. My older brother that I apparently have is named Raditz. When he first came to Earth he had kidnapped my nephew Gohan. After that happened some guy by the name of Vegeta came to Earth and I immediately fell in love but mine and my brothers friend Bulma told me to stay away from him because he seems dangerous. "Kakarot!" Vegeta screams. "Huh?" My idiot brother questions as he looks up at Vegeta. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?!" My idiot brother shouts. "I'm here to fight you!" Vegeta shouts. "Hell yeah, fight me!" My idiot brother shouts once again. "Goku shut up!" I yell as I run away. I don't look back to see if my brother or Vegeta followed me because I know they didn't, because they are to busy fighting to notice I'm even gone. "Stupid idiot saiyans! All they want to do is fight!" I scream while crying. "Toma?" I hear a voice behind me. I don't care who it is because I get up and flew away from whoever it was. "Toma stop!" I hear them shout. But I didn't stop I only continued to fly away. What I didn't notice was the tree that I flew into.</p><p>Vegeta's POV<br/>As me and Kakarot were fighting but I noticed Toma run away. "Hey Kakarot, your sister ran away." I said to this moron. "Yeah she looked pretty upset." Kakarot said. "Let's go find her." I said. "Yeah!" This moron shouted. "Don't shout loud mouth it's probably why she ran way." I said. "Nah. I scream and shout all the time and she has never did that so it has to be because you never once said hi to her." He said. 'What why would she run away because of that?' I questioned myself. 'Oh shit.' I thought. 'She has a crush on me.' I thought. "Hey Kakarot. Do you think I just broke Toma's heart?" I asked. "Yeah I'm sure ya did Vegeta, so go after her." Kakarot said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vegeta chases Toma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta's POV<br/>As I'm flying after Toma I notice tears falling down her cheeks. "Toma! Stop!" I yell. "No!" She screams. Suddenly I watch as Turles grab Toma by her neck. "Toma." I screamed. "Vegeta help!" She screams reaching for me. "Toma!!!!" I screamed going Super Saiyan. I watch as Turles drops her in order to fight me but I knew Kakarot was there.</p><p>Toma's POV<br/>Vegeta went Super Saiyan to save me. "Ahhh!!!!!" I screamed as I start to fall.</p><p>Goku's POV<br/>'Toma!!!!!!" I think to myself. I get up and fly in the direction that my sister went. "Toma!!!!" I scream as I catch her. "G-Goku?" She asked while trembling. "Yes Toma I'm here." I said. "Turles let her go!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted. I watch as Vegeta blasts Turles. "Vegeta!!!!" Toma screamed falling.</p><p>Author's POV<br/>As Vegeta flies after Toma, Goku noticed that his brother and parents have been revived. "Raditz!!" Goku screams out as he runs over to his brother. "Kakarot, how have you been?" Raditz asked. "Me and Toma have been good till today." Goku said. Goku looks over at Bardock, Tora and Gine. "Who are you guys?" Goku asked. "We are your parents." Gine said. "How you are all male I think." Goku said. "No no Kakarot we are all male except Gine he is a female to male or transgender as earthlings like to call that." Bardock said. "Got it." Goku said. "Where is Toma?" Tora asked. "Kakarot!!!!!!" Vegeta yells. "Vegeta!!" Goku yells when he see Vegeta. "Kakarot get the senzu beans now!!!" Vegeta shouted. "Why?!" Goku asked while grabbing the senzu beans. "When Turles let Toma go he blasted her in the chest." Vegeta said while giving Toma a senzu bean. "Oh that bastard is going to pay!!!!" Raditz shouted. "Raditz? What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. "I got revived some how." Raditz said. "How is that possible?" Vegeta asked. "Oh that would be because of me." Turles said. "Why?" Toma asked getting up. "Oh that would be so that I can kill the only female saiyan that is left in the universe." Turles said. "How did you know that Gine wasn't a girl anymore?" Bardock asked. "Oh because I happened to see what happened. But I decided against killing Toma." Turles said. "Good then leave." Vegeta said. "Oh no can do, not without taking Kakarot's sister to Frieza." Turles said. "No your not taking my sister to that monster!" Raditz shouted. "Vegeta take Toma to the safe house." Goku whispered to Vegeta. "Alright." Vegeta whispered back ITing to the safe house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>